Enchanted
by Mischeif.Managed14
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's 'Enchanted', Hermione finds herself in the arms of a particular blonde Slytherin, who only wants to comfort her after the row she had with Ron. Just a simple sweet story.
1. Chapter 1

**Dramione: Enchanted**

Hermione entered the Great Hall, wearing a lilac dress that frilled at the bottom. Even in her silver shoes, she didn't feel pretty. This was the fourth ball that the school had thrown, one every year since she was in her fourth year. Of course, they didn't have one in her 7th year because of the battle. The first one she went with Viktor Krum, the famous Quidditch player. The look on everyone's face when she entered with him was worth the awful night she had. This time all the walls felt tired and lacked the beauty that she had remembered. Everyone was waltzing and dancing and I wished I were one of those. Harry and Ginny looked so happy to be in each other's arms and not have to worry about anything. Ron looked equally as happy with 'Lav Lav'. Hermione did have a crush on him, but Ron being Ron he didn't notice anything. _Why did I dress up? _She thought. _No one is going to notice me, even if I do try. _She sighed, and as she turned around to go back to the dorm, she spotted a pair of smoky grey eyes staring at her from a distance. As they caught eye contact, he started to make his over to her.

Draco was not happy to be here. Pansy had finally given up on trying to get him to dance, because he had told her several times, he wasn't in the mood. Draco was struggling to cope with that fact his father was in Azkaban. Even though he hated him, he was still his father and Draco did feel sorry for him. All Death Eaters were sentenced to Azkaban. Some for life, some for a few years. While he was lost in thought he noticed a flash of lilac and brown curly hair enter the room. _Hermione looks stunning…_hang on; Draco Malfoy didn't like the mudblood. But he couldn't help but admire her beautiful body, as she seemed to float into the hall. Draco felt a sudden desire for this girl; the whole hall had disappeared except her. They practically lived together in Hogwarts, because they were Head Girl and Head Boy. But Draco always was spiteful and he didn't realize how nice she actually was. She turned he head and met his eye, and he got up and walked to her.

What did Draco want? She was tired of his endless insults and remarks about her blood status. She turned around but felt a gentle hand on her arm.

"Have we met?" a smirking Draco spun Hermione around, her dress gliding with her.

"What now Draco? I'm not in the mood for teasing, so if you're going to come up with some clever comment, I suggest you keep it to yourself" Hermione reached for her wand, but Draco stopped her. He looked somewhat…hurt.

"I'm sad that you think so low of me." The famous Malfoy smirk returned. He remembered how he has never really addressed her with her proper name.

"Hermione? Want to head back to the dorm?" He sounded like he actually cared, which was a first for someone like him. Maybe he saw how miserable she looked, and wanted to comfort her. What were the chances of that? However, it was better than staying and watching everyone in the Hall have fun and dance while she sat lonely. Draco held out his hand and Hermione took it, but with one had clasped cautiously around her wand, just in case. Neither of them saw a particular redheaded boy look in their direction with eyes that could've murdered someone at first glance.

Draco led her up to the familiar dormitory, and they sat on the red couch. The fire was blazing and Hermione felt warm and happy. But wait, this was Draco, her enemy, the one with an endless line of remarks for her and her friends. But it felt…right. He sat next to her, but not too close. She crossed her legs on the sofa, and looked at him. His platinum blonde hair shined in the firelight. His eyes were momentarily fixed on the flickering fire, but he felt the chocolate brown eyes watching him.

"Like what you see, Granger?" She laughed and rolled her eyes. She new he couldn't resist a few comments. He realized that maybe he should call her Hermione, but he was too late and regretted calling her Granger.

"I think you like what you see, Malfoy." Draco laughed at how corny her line was, but the laugh was a friendly, calm laugh. Hermione blushed at what she had just said. _I'm such a fool, _she thought. Draco noticed how she didn't refer to him as Draco, and he felt disappointed. She leant against the arm of the couch, uncrossed her legs and slid them to the side of her. As she did this, one of her feet brushed Draco's leg, and a warm, tingling feeling swept through her. The brown eyes met the grey eyes, and for a moment Hermione felt ease. Draco leant in to tell her how amazing she looked tonight, but this was interrupted by an easily recognizable voice.

"Hermione! Can I speak to you please?" Ron's voice sounded husky and rough, but then again, when did it not sound that like? Hermione sighed and gave Draco an _I'm sorry _look. She got up and walked through the portrait.

"Yes Ronald?" She didn't want to spend long out here, as she was quite liking the quiet but relaxing company of the blonde haired Slytherin. Ron didn't look too pleased, and Hermione had a trickle of fear run through her.

"What were you doing with Malfoy? I saw you two leave the dance holding hands." He spoke with venom when he mentioned Draco's name. What could Hermione say to him? We just sat on the couch and felt happy? She knew he wouldn't take that as an answer.

"Nothing." She said, with a little hint of uncertainty in her voice. Oh no, she shut her eyes and Ron seemed to explode.

"Nothing? Oh so you just leisurely sauntered up to your room, sat down and said _nothing?_" His face matched the colour of his hair, and his eyes were like daggers.

"Yes Ronald, we did! And I don't see why you should care as you have that pathetic girl clinging on to you 24/7!" Hermione was furious and she shot him a look equally as murderous as his. She wanted to cry and cry and get away from him, and be in the arms of Draco.

"Why Hermione? Why him? We hate him!" His voice wasn't going to get any softer any time soon.

"Because he treats me like he cares, like he wants me, which is more than you've ever done!" tears escaped her eyes and her vision became blurry, but she could still see how angry he was.

"You think I don't know how this feels? Who was the one left out while his two best friends went back in time and saved Sirius Black? Who was the one that risked his life so Harry could get the Philosopher's stone? You and Harry have always been closer than you and I but have I ever complained? No! So now Harry has Ginny and you're going to go with that Slytherin git. Fine." He stormed off and ran to Lavender, made sure Hermione's tear-stained eyes were looking in his direction and presses his lips firmly to Lavender's. Lavender was surprised but was soon thrilled that her 'Won-Won' loved her. Hermione turned and ran tears streaking her pearly white face and she headed in any direction. She found a corner and slumped down, pulled her knees to her face and cried. She had no idea how long she had been there, but she heard footsteps coming her way, so she tried to push herself into the corner and not be noticed.

Draco came out of the Head's dorm to see Ron making out with Lavender and Hermione run away, head in her hands. _Stupid git, _he thought, _how could anyone treat someone as kind as Hermione that way? _He soon recalled someone who does treat her like that. Himself. Everything fell form Draco's mind except for finding Hermione and apologizing. He ran in the direction she had and soon heard a sobbing coming from the corner or a corridor. Hermione was crying into her knees and she looked up to see who it was. As she caught sight of Draco, she turned away from him, not remembering the serene moment they had had just a few minutes before Ron had come.

Draco sat next to her and put his arm around her. She was tensed at first, but relaxed as she knew he wanted to comfort her. She turned around and leant against his chest, her watery eyes slightly dampening his shirt.

"It's ok," he whispered. "He's just upset, don't worry." He took a deep breath and smelt her hair and it smelt like strawberries. He wanted to inhale all of her delicious smell, but she looked up at his grey eyes. She realised that they had a circle of blue running through them. He looked at her brown eyes, then her slightly parted lips, and felt a desire too lean forward and…

Hermione felt Draco's lips hit hers, and fireworks exploded in her head. She felt wonderstruck and she relaxed. Draco felt her tense as he met her lips, and as he was about to pull away, she relaxed and his mind gave a sigh of relief. He slowly pulled away and they stared in each other's eyes, for what seemed like a very long time. Hermione saw that Draco's eyes showed feelings and that he cared for her. The spiteful, cocky Draco had disappeared and a wonderful replacement had taken his place. Draco saw the pure innocence in her eyes and had to restrain himself from kissing her again. Thankfully Hermione leaned in, pecked him the mouth before standing up and holding his hand. He stood up and intertwined his fingers with hers, before they made their way to the dormitory.

Hermione didn't want anymore than this. Sat on the couch with Draco's heart pounding in her ears and his soft but firm arms wrapped around was more than she ever needed. Nothing was on her mind except the caring, Slytherin boy she was leaning on. Draco ran his hands through Hermione's hair and took another deep breath of her heavenly scent. He glanced at the time and saw it was almost midnight. He shuffled and she sat up, noticing the time as well.

"Better be off to bed then." She smiled and blushed, before glancing up at him.

"Night, Gra…Hermione." He felt good using her full name, hopefully she would know that he meant it.

Draco left for his room and Hermione quickly shuffled into her bedroom. She flopped on the bed and put her face in the pillow, scared she would scream with joy if didn't keep her mouth shut. Her whole body felt like it was glowing and she couldn't hep but smile. She ran to the window, and looked up. The night was sparkling and her cheeks were a rosy red from blushing. She jumped on to her before turning and lying on her back. She looked at the cream coloured ceiling. Did he know how she felt? Did he know that she was feeling enchanted? She got up and paced back and forth. Who does he love? Maybe this was a trick, and he would make fun of it the next morning. But the deepness and passion in his eyes was too much for it to be false. Hermione imagined what it would be like if they got together. But she doubted it. His father, and his friends, and _her _friends would disapprove. Pureblood Slytherin and mudblood Gryffindor. But he had called her Hermione. Not Granger, or mudblood, or another name, but _her _name, and she felt like she could explode with happiness. Who does he love? She glanced at the time; it was nearly 2am! She lay in bed, but could not stop thinking about him. Those smoky grey eyes and his perfect, blonde hair, his sincere smile and his sensitive laugh. Earlier this morning she wouldn't have dreamt of thinking about Draco in this way. But it was different. Hermione wished he was at her door, coming to see her because he felt the same way. I'd open and say how enchanted I felt to be here with him. Does he know?

Draco tried falling asleep, but nothing could take his mind off the beautiful girl that he had been caressing. He was amazed and wonderstruck about what it had been like to kiss and hold Hermione, to let her feel loved and know that someone cares. Stupid Weasley. But then again, if it weren't for him, he wouldn't have had to go looking to comfort Hermione. So he was somehow…grateful that the Weasel had hurt her. No, that's not the way to think. That was the Slytherin part of his mind. She was…incredible and beautiful and he didn't deserve her after the way he had treated her for 7 years. He wanted to run in and confess how much he loved her. But it was late and what if she didn't feel the same way? His heart dropped as he thought that she might've just been pretending to like it and it will go back to hating each other in the morning. No, he couldn't let that happen. He tiptoed across the bathroom that separated their two rooms and saw hope, as her door was ajar. But as he walked in, she didn't stir. He walked over to her bed and looked down at the innocent face that was deep in sleep. Not even Draco had the heart to wake her, even if it was to tell her how he felt. So he grabbed a bit of parchment and scribbled a note. He took one more look at this motionless wonder, and then left for his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Draco's alarm woke him up, and realised it was morning. Had Hermione seen his letter? He had to know. He shut his eyes and prayed she felt the same.

Hermione woke up early, as she did every morning. She was smiling, but she couldn't remember why. Then she remembered. The platinum blonde boy that kissed her last night. She didn't know she could even smile this much. The sun shone through the window and filled the room with happiness. She rolled over to get out of her bed and saw a small, hand written note addressed to her. Secretly inside, she wishes it were him who wrote, saying he loved her. She opened it and saw that it was quickly written, as it was scribbled across the parchment:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I meant everything I did and said last night_

It wasn't signed, and Hermione relaxed. Then a thought reached her. What if it wasn't Draco, what if that note was from …Ron? It would make sense, except how he got it there. So it had to be Draco. She got up and ran to his room, but the bed was empty. She ran downstairs but he was not in the couch that he usually rests in. She got dressed and ran down the stairs that lead to breakfast. Just before entering the hall, she slowed her pace so no one got suspicious. But she couldn't help the huge smile that had spread itself across her face. She sat between Harry and Ginny, and was happy to see that Draco was almost opposite her. They met each other's gaze, but soon glanced away.

"Why are you so happy Hermione?" Ginny said, sounding surprised that someone could be happy. "Is it a crime?" she giggled as Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed.

"How'd the dance go Ginny? You looked stunning and with Harry you looked like you couldn't be happier." Ginny blushed but grinned, and Hermione was glad to see that her friend had had such a good time.

"I have to say Ginny, you are a very good dancer." Harry heard their conversation and admired how his best friend and girlfriend were so happy. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood. That is, until a tall, red haired boy stormed in, with a desperate curly haired blonde wrapped around his arm. He sat opposite Harry and shot a penetrating look at Hermione. She ignored it and looked at Draco, who was being pestered by Pansy. She felt a pang of sadness. _Please don't be in love with someone else, _she thought, _please don't have someone waiting on you. _She sighed. Maybe it wasn't meant to be.

"What's the matter with you Ron? You look like you're about to explode!" Harry exclaimed to his best friend and Ginny giggled at her brother.

"Oh, nothing. Bad night, that was all. But it's ok, I have Lavender." He turned to face his girlfriend and gave her a big kiss, right in front of Hermione.

"Don't worry, Won-Won. I'll be here for you." Hermione had to stop herself from vomiting her breakfast. Ron was being so immature and Hermione was glad she had Draco. She remembered that she would have to tell Harry and Ginny, but not just yet, just in case.

During potions, and charms, and divination, and every other class Hermione had, Draco's name just echoed in her mind, along with his thin yet muscular body and the sound of his beating heart. She wanted the night to come quickly. In the afternoon, it was the trip to Hogsmeade. She had promised Harry and Ginny that she would go, seeing as she missed the last one because she wanted to study. Ron didn't want to go, and Hermione was relieved inside. They all wandered along the familiar streets, and stopped in Honeydukes to get some treats. Harry got a box of Bertie Bots Every Flavour Beans for them all; Ginny got some Chocolate Cauldrons and a packet of liquorice wands, while Hermione settled for Chocolate frogs. They all went into the Three Broomsticks and ordered 3 butterbeers. With all the sweets spread on the table and the great taste of butterbeer on her lips, she felt happy and at ease. She remembered Draco, but she was having too much fun to think of him for a long time. She had strong feelings for Draco, but when your two best friends are being complete goofballs and you're laughing so hard you cry, there isn't much time for those feelings. Once all the sweet food had gone, Harry, Ginny and Hermione left, smiling and laughing all the way up to Hogwarts.

Draco thought that on the Hogsmeade trip, he could have some time with Hermione, but he had no such luck. He saw her leave the castle with Potter and the Girl-Weasel. He followed down the streets to watch them go into Honeydukes. She spent ages in there and he saw her laugh and smile and a wave of warmth swept over him. His one love was enjoying herself, that's more than he could ask for. Well, only if she was enjoying herself with him, which would be better. But he couldn't so he just watched. They finally left Honeydukes and went into the Three Broomsticks. He followed them in and got a table where the three Gryffindors couldn't see him. Hermione's laugh rung through his ears, and he the desire to have her alone with him was almost unbearable. He smiled as she laughed and left the pub with her arms around her friends. They were friends first, and she had every right to be with them. Except Draco wanted her, and he would have to wait.

After a very enjoyable dinner (without Ron), Hermione left Ginny and Harry, and went upstairs to her dorm. She had laughed so much that that day, that nothing could make her happier. Except maybe one particular Slytherin member. She bolted up the stairs and ran through the portrait, to find a blonde head on the couch. She walked slowly over and sat next to him. He looked at her, before raising one eyebrow and giving a look that she couldn't resist. She snuggled up next to him and rested her head on his chest. He loved the feeling of her in his arms, and he held on tight, scared that if he let go, she wouldn't come back.

"I see you got my note then" Draco said, a slight laugh in voice. Hermione nodded, and before she knew it, her lips were on his, and the fireworks exploded again. She leant back but pulled him with her, and leant so her back was on the couch and he was on top of her. He kissed her and she kissed him back. Hermione felt blissfully complete with him, and all memories from today faded into the back of her mind. His body was well shaped from being a Quidditch player and his lips were soft and smooth.

Draco's mind was a blur with Hermione whirling around in his thoughts as he kissed her. It was divine. He didn't care what his father thought, or what Ron said, he just knew that he wanted Hermione and he had got her. Her lips were so pure and he felt warm and fuzzy inside.

They pulled apart and gazed longingly in their eyes. Draco leant back on to the couch and Hermione settled on his chest. He was breathing heavy and Hermione like the rise and fall of his chest. She shut her eyes and thanked the gods for this magical boy she had fallen in love with. Just before she dozed off, she heard three words that almost made her cry with happiness.

"I love you, Hermione."

She woke up at 6am in her own bed, but she was confused. How did she get from the couch to her bed? She didn't remember getting up and moving. A figure appeared in the doorway and she smiled. The figure walked over and kissed her forehead. She tilted he head and met his lips, for a moment before pulling away and getting out of bed.

"Hermione, I was thinking. You should, um, tell… Pott- um, Harry and Ginny, about you and…me" he stuttered and looked shy, before blushing. Hermione laughed and kissed his nose.

"Sure, no need to be shy about it though." He leant in and kissed her before she pulled away.

"Breakfast first." He nodded and she pointed towards the doorway. "Out! I need to get dressed!" He raised his eyebrows but left reluctantly. They walked down to breakfast together and split for their different tables. Hermione sat next to Ginny and opposite Harry. Ron was nowhere to be seen, thankfully. Probably snogging 'Lav Lav'. Harry and Ginny welcomed her to the table and she began her breakfast. After they had finished, they headed to the Gryffindor common room. She hadn't been there in ages, and she looked at Draco and gave him a look to say '_I'm telling them now'._ They went and sat in the red sofas. Hopefully Ron wouldn't be showing up soon.

"Harry, Ginny. I have something to tell you!" They both turned to face Hermione with interested faces.

"I'm going out with…Draco Malfoy!" she smiled as she said this and watched their reactions. Ginny's eyes were wide but she was beaming. Harry had a confused sort of look on his face.

"Hermione! I'm so happy for you!" Ginny gave Hermione a hug and patted her on the back.

"Not my choice, but if it makes you happy then fine." Harry's line was a little cheesy, but he smiled and the all hugged. Hermione was so happy her friends accepted.

Just as she was leave for the Head Girl and Boy's common room, a shadow appeared out of the corner. A voice that was too familiar and that scared Hermione echoed through the hallway.

"And when were you planning on telling me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry this has taken so long. I've been at school and just had no time for it with homework and all that, so finally it is half term and here is the next chapter :) I think after this there will be one more chapter and that will be all but we'll see ;) R&R! enjoy…**

" I can't do this, not anymore." Tears escaped her eyes as she turned away from him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest.

"Why? Everyone's fine with it, we're happy, I have never seen you so happy." He leant in and their lips brushed. She quickly pulled away and avoided eye contact. He couldn't bear to see her like this. It was hard to see but he swore he could see a red mark on her cheek. Something, or someone, was bothering her, being mean to her, not liking her with him. "Who is it?" He tried to sound caring, but the slight concern sinking into his eyes. Her eyes failed to hide what had happened. But with whom? "Who is it Hermione? Tell me!" He was becoming more impatient and she looked scared. He went to touch her cheek, but she gasped and winced. "Tell me what's going on!" He sounded more aggressive and tears fell from her face. He curled up on the floor next to her and as Draco tried to comfort her, she started sobbing.

"No…please don't hurt me…Ron I'm sorry, no…" Draco knew who it was.

Weasley.

"Hermione! What did he do? Why?" Draco was as worried as he was furious at the Weasel for hurting someone like this. She just turned away and cried, ashamed of herself for telling Draco. Ron was going to find out and… Hermione couldn't bear to think of what he would do to her.

"What did he do?" Fear crossed her eyes and she trembled as remembered that night…

"_And when were you planning on telling me?" Ice ran through her spine as a rough hand grabbed her arm and twisted her around. She could see his eyes glint in the darkness, filled with nothing but pure hate. His hand rose up, and a hard fist slapped her cheek. A tear fell from her eyes, and the sting of his hand remained where it was. _

"_Pathetic." He shoved her with two hands and she smacked against the wall, her head aching, feeling like it was going to split open. She cried silently, not wanting him to hear her this vulnerable. _

"_You can wait for your precious boyfriend here." His words were filled with venom and hatred. She heard his footsteps get closer and winced, fearing what was going to happen. A hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her up so she was standing. She stared at the floor, not wanting to look at the eyes of the boy that betrayed her. He leaned in, as if about to kiss her, he entwined his hands in her hair, and as Hermione thought he was going to be gentle, he pushed back her head and slammed it into the cold stone wall. Fire seared through her and she seemed to be screaming, though she couldn't remember when she started. He swore under his breath, before turning and walking away. A light fell to the floor, and Hermione dared to look at it. A picture of her, Ron and Harry in their first year, all smiling and laughing, was slowly burning to ash. Their angelic faces turning brown before disappearing. Hermione gave up and burst into tears, sobbing and screaming, knowing no one would hear her. What seemed like days passed, though she couldn't be sure, it could've been a few minute for all she knew. _

_She heard two footsteps approaching and shrunk back into the wall. Not him, she wished, please don't let Ron be back. She felt a hand on her palm, but it wasn't threatening or harsh. She looked up and saw the familiar blonde hair, the face of the man that made Ron do this. _

"He can't do this, you can't let him do this." Draco wrapped his arm around her and she cried into his shoulder. The cold that had filled her was slowly seeping out, and being replaced with he familiar warmth that came whenever she was with him. He kissed her, but gently, not wanting her to shrink away with fear.

"I'm here for you, Hermione. Don't you forget it." He stroked her hair and hugged her, but she just cried. He had to make Weasley pay for doing this to her. No one deserved this, just because their friend was jealous. He got up to go, but Hermione tugged at his arm.

"Please don't leave, he might… what if he comes…you're not getting hurt because of me…" she struggled to say anything because inside she was so broken and fragile.

"No Hermione, he can't get away with this." He picked Hermione up and carried her to her dorm. He said the password and laid her down on the bed. She curled up and tears fell from her eyes.

"I'll be back, you need some sleep." He kissed her on her forehead and left the room. Hermione watched him leave and almost felt happy, when she remembered what Ron had inflicted upon her.

And she thought of what Draco was about to do, and had to stop him.


End file.
